Canadian Patent Application 2,107,293 discloses the use of 2-benzothiazyl-3-(propane-1,2-diol)disulfide as a vulcanization accelerator for elastomers. This reference teaches addition of and mixing of the accelerator with the rubber during the productive stage.
Processing aids are commonly used in both natural and synthetic rubber compositions. Such processing aids are used during the nonproductive mixing stage to permit incorporation of fillers and other ingredients with lower power consumption. In instances where the filler is silica, well-known sulfur containing organosilicon compounds are used to further assist in compatibilizing the silica in the rubber composition.